starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Antiga Prime
Terran Confederacy (?—Late December 2499) Sons of Korhal (Late December 2499—2500) |population= |diameter= |gravity= |tilt= |climate= |geography= |settlements=Andasar City (depopulated) |moons=At least two''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. |dominant= |indigenous= |imports= |exports=Steaks |status=Abandoned? }} Antiga Prime was a planet in the Antiga System. History In its past Antiga Prime had oceans which were home to large aquatic creatures. By the time it was colonized by terrans the oceans had disappeared leaving hard mudflats and low mesas covered by native scrub mixed with seeded purple blossoms. The sea creatures remained only as fossils.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The colony's economy included viticulture and buffalo rearingDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. as well as resource-rich locations such as the Stickler Woods, where resources slowly regenerated over time.1998-07-3. Backwoods. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Rebellion The residents of Andasar City rebelled against the Confederacy, kicking out their militia and taking the local magistrate hostage. They demanded an end to Confederate corruption. The entire city of thousands of people were killed by a Confederate troop led by Lieutenant Nadaner.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Another Rebellion Antiga Prime openly revolted against the Terran Confederacy with the aid of the Sons of Korhal early in the Great War. Alpha Squadron deployed to the planet and occupied the local militia's command center to suppress the revolt. The Sons of Korhal and local forces proceeded to retake the command center by assassinating the Confederate officer in charge and successfully drove off nearby Confederate forces.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Any Confederate counterattack was disrupted when Alpha Squadron's command ship, the battlecruiser Norad II, was shot down by the zerg with General Edmund Duke aboard. Duke and Alpha Squadron were rescued by the Sons of Korhal after agreeing to defect to the rebels.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. In response the Confederacy dispatched the Colonial Fleet and Confederate Army to deal with the rebellion. Three way fighting ensured for months between the rebels, the Confederates and the zerg. Despite the setback the Confederacy discovered the Sons of Korhal base on Antiga Prime and deployed Delta Squadron to deal with it. The rebels realized they could not defeat Delta Squadron through force of arms; instead the rebels dispatched Sarah Kerrigan to plant a psi-emitter in the Confederate base. With the zerg were drawn to the emitter and overwhelmed the Confederates, allowing the rebels to escape the planet with much of the civilian population. Finally, the protoss fleet under Executor Tassadar arrived and incinerated the planet. Confederate forces were forced to retreat, withdrawing to Halcyon. Locations Regions *Stickler Woods Settlements *Andasar City (depopulated) Sons of Korhal Base The Sons of Korhal established a base on the second moon of Antiga Prime before the beginning of its rebellion. They were later forced to abandon it. Appearances Antiga Prime appears in StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War.2008-12-17, Elements of Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed on 2009-01-31 References Confederate colony world |?—December 2499 }} Sons of Korhal base of operations |December 2499—2500 }} Zerg infested world |Late 2499—2500 }} Base of Operations}} Category: Planets Category: Terran Confederacy Category: Fringe Worlds Category:Purified worlds